Teeth
by AriBridge
Summary: Character study of Elphaba in the form of moments in her life that include a whole host of characters and her teeth. It's somewhere between bookverse, musicalverse and AU. Will be quite dark at points. Rated to be safe. I swear on my life it's better than the summary. Now COMPLETE!
1. 1 Horrors

**_A/N: And thus I defy gravity and enter the world of Wicked fics! I have read an obscene amount of them but finally got around to writing them upon casting off the chains of high-school. Brief history on my Wicked obsession: I read the book not long after my first encounter with L. Frank Baum's series, and was thoroughly traumatized, but an interest in Elphaba persisted. Finally this year I was able to see Jemma Rix as Elphaba (AMAZING!) and then once again. I acquired a copy of the book again, and it has helped solidify a few plot ideas. The first of which is this. And this, well this is this. I'm not strictly sure where the bookverse turns into the musicalverse and then my own verse, so have fun._**

**_Disclaimer: Wicked and any recognizable content, including characters and events, are not mine and not used for profit. Unfortunately I do not have access to the Grimmerie to change this._**

**_And with that, Fly my pretties into my fic (and please leave a review)_**

**Teeth: Horrors**

The green _thing_, with its disturbing eyes that only seemed more eerie in the firelight, was considering the bite marks on her skin where her thumb became her hand. Nanny stared too. At two years old the frog still hadn't said a word. Nanny was disinclined to believe Melena and Frex when they asserted it looked like a cabbage and had the brain of one. The girl and her infuriating eyes seemed too alert and Nanny often had the disconcerting feeling that although she remained silent, the child understood perfectly every word said in her presence. As if sensing her thoughts, those eyes turned up to Nanny and the older woman was forced to look away and return her attention to the conversation at hand.

"She's a parasite!" Melena exclaimed, echoing a thought she'd had on the day she'd gone into labour. "I will not raise another child near her to be infected."

"What do you suggest, dear?"

"Kill the little atrocity." There was a moment's pause after the hysterical comment during which the little green girl once again bit the same spot, though none of the adults looked at her.

"Melena," Frex began quieter, "I don't like the ugly little thing either, but it's wrong to kill a child. The Unnamed God would surely punish us."

"He already has! Isn't _she _punishment enough, what more could he do?"

"She could be of use when she's older. Someone to do the hard chores, keep the place in order, while you and Nanny care for the other one."

"She's a curse now. She'll only grow to be wicked!" Once again there was silence. Unbeknownst to the adults the girl in question had bitten down harder with every insult, though she had not yet broken the skin. Their words hurt her, but it didn't feel like normal pain, not like when she got to close to the fire. Biting was a way of making it make sense.

"So we should not do the same." Frex retorted eventually. "I will not give into her evil and kill her."

"But you would let her stay in the house and pervert another?"

"She needn't stay in the house."

"Well, where do you suppose?"

"You have a small shed out the back." Nanny responded, ignoring the brown eyes she could sense boring into her head.

"The only thing that will come of her," hissed Melena who realized she was losing the argument, "is unimaginable horrors!"

"Horrors." The green girl repeated and finally drew blood.

**_A/N: That got dark quite quickly. This will probably be mostly dark. It's also going to be like this, just little flashes in time. Author's notes won't be as long in future. Please review_**


	2. 2 Pretty Girl

**_A/N: Yay! So I have followers! Much appreciated, but reviews make me happier and thus more inclined to write when I am inevitably awake at stupid o'clock in the morning. Slight clarification, Nessa's deformity is in her legs as happens in the musical, but most of these early scenes are inspired by the book or my own imagination._**

**Teeth: Pretty Girl**

"See Elphaba, this is a pretty girl." Melena, well and truly drunk, slurred at her 4 year old daughter who simply gazed up at her with those complicated brown eyes. The drunk woman thought about striking the green child. Frex refused to let her drown the wretch, but he'd never know if she hit the thing. But that would require getting her hands dirty. Not even wanting to look at her daughter anymore she stumbled from the room with a sneer.

"Pretty girl." Elphaba repeated quietly looking at Nessa. The younger girl reached for her sister and Elphaba complied, leaning over the cradle so her hair and a hand dangled in. Nessa grabbed each of these and a toothy smile graced her face.

This, Elphaba thought, was what made her sister so pretty. She ran a tongue over her own sharp teeth with a grimace. People could get past the green skin, like Nessa was doing now, but her teeth always seemed to be a problem. As a test, she returned the smile her sister had graced her with. Sure enough, the infant recoiled with a whimper upon seeing the unusual incisors. Elphaba, feeling immediately guilty walked from the room and into the kitchen.

Melena had passed out on the table and Nanny was tying the thick brown hair out of the woman's face. The young child had seen this many times before. Her mother had been the reason she'd known what alcohol was at 18 months old. Elphaba ignored this and went and sat by the fire where the looking glass she'd had for as long as she could remember was hung up. She didn't often like to look in it, she saw things she couldn't explain because it wasn't always herself she saw. But now, thankfully or not, all she could see was green. On her knees, her mouth was closer to the reflective surface.

Sure enough, there were the hated things. Her father had called her savage because of them, at least that's what she'd assumed. Wild animals were called savage and the only thing she had in common with beasts such as those was her teeth. It made sense, she reasoned, to be compared to an animal. She was savage and not pretty and at least the neighbourhood dogs had more than one blanket.

Nanny had finished tending Melena and was now watching the curious girl. The child kept baring her teeth at the looking glass one of her mother's dalliances had made when she was Nessa's age. The girl saw her watching and approached. The two females stood looking at each other with a hint of dislike neither of them cared to hide. The older woman was beginning to feel more uncomfortable as the seconds wore on. Finally Elphaba moved.

At that point, several things happened in very quick succession.

Elphaba bared her teeth.

Nanny screamed.

Melena woke up and struck her daughter.

Elphaba, once she'd gotten off the floor, left the room.

Elphaba sat across from Nessa's cradle. The younger girl was sleeping, but Elphaba just wanted to watch her. Finally the four year old broke the silence with her particular disconcerting quality.

"Pretty girl." She said with a tone that belied her years. It was unclear to anyone who may have been listening if the regret in her voice was for a beauty she didn't have or for a beauty she loved too dearly to envy.


	3. 3 Fixed

**_A/N: So, I felt guilty for the gap between the last two particularly when they are so short. Result being: another chapter. So, to my two lovely reviewers Elphieispopular and Doglover645, no good deed goes unpunished. That is, your review= another chapter. This one is a bit lighter. And a bit longer, 1000 words guys, more than the other two put together._**

**Teeth 3: Fixed**

Elphaba had been watching Nessa intently, so she was up and moving by the time the 5-year-old actually fell. After his latest missionary trip Frex had bought a new chair, claiming the Unnamed God had deigned to bless the pretty Nessarose. The girl in question had been transferred and had immediately gone outside to test it out, calling her far more cautious sister with her. Though she was young, Nessa had strong arms and as such had gained quite a bit of speed. She turned, hit a rock and come tumbling out of the chair. Which had lead Elphaba to her current position kneeling on the ground pulling the delicate girl toward her.

Blood was oozing from a gash in the alabaster skin, providing a contrast almost as stark as their skins. It was deep and had stones in it that meant the older girl couldn't simply run water and pull her sisters dress down to cover it. She would have to clean it properly with one of Nanny's numerous poultices, which would require an explanation as to why she wanted it, and then bandage it. All of that would mean the injury would be discovered by Frexpar who would punish the 7-year-old for hurting his princess.

In desperation and fear the green girl placed her hands on either side of the wound and leant over in such a way her raven hair concealed the expression on her face, the violent chewing of her lip and the tears forming in her eyes. She turned her mouth into her shoulder and bit down, hard. The habit had evolved from her infancy on insofar as she now concealed it better and bit harder as her sin toughened. Elphaba allowed herself a moment to prepare her thoughts and expression, and one tear to fall, before she looked up again. The emotions had coursed through her quite strongly and she knew her face was not completely clear, but even she wasn't ready for the wide-eyed shock on Nessas's face. She looked down in shame and then her own face took on the same expression as the younger girl.

The area around the room was perfectly clean. Inside however, was where the true amazement lay. Green streaks of light, pulsing like electricity, wound through the intricate fibres of the torn skin of Nessa's leg. They flowed among the red blood cells, streaming and undulating but never breaking the barriers of the skin that seemed to be gradually knitting itself together. Admittedly, it was clumsy and vaguely resembled Elphaba's attempts at sewing her own clothes, which were functional if not the most impressive.

After minutes of bated breaths and rapt attention the process was complete and the girls looked up into each other's eyes. Both girls had brown eyes, though Nessa's were a lighter shade than the troubled coffee of her sister. But now, Elphaba's too were clear and joyous at what she felt sure she had achieved. The relief and elation in her eyes spread down the muscles of her cheeks and finally into her lips.

Nessa didn't flinch at Elphaba's teeth. Instead, the girl returned the smile and reached out a hand to her sister's mouth and a fingertip brushed the teeth.

"Not sharp!" The younger Thropp declared. "A smile fixes you Fabala."

The green girl's smiled broadened. Nessa had always called her Fabala, she'd mixed up the syllables when she was younger and the name had just stuck, although Elphaba didn't think she'd tolerate the pet-name from anyone else. The phrase itself was another of Nessa's adaptations, this time of Nanny's teachings. The old woman had always told them to 'fix a smile on you, girly', particularly when Frex was coming home. Frankly, the girl liked her sister's version better.

But it was the first half of the sentence that made Elphaba's heart jump with warm affection. Her teeth had been a problem for as long as she could remember; she'd been called a savage and worse for their unique sharpness. She'd grown out of this naturally by the time Nessa was able to recognize them, but all the adults around her were wary. Sharper than normal, they were, but not to an extreme. Nessa didn't know any of this and had liked the difference between white teeth and grin skin as a very small child. Now, at 5 and without realizing it, she had a softer impression of her sister than anyone else around them.

Elphaba herself felt softer with Nessa. She could let her emotions go just that little bit and didn't always have to be on the defensive. Fabala loved Nessa. It was the first time she'd known love. Her parents didn't love her that much she knew, and Nanny was just as cold though not outright nasty. She didn't need to bite when she was with her sister, in fact she had much better ideas.

Nessa squealed with delight when her sister swept her up and into the air. Elphaba swung her round and round the way she liked it. Her parents would do this for her, they feared she'd break, and Fabala would probably get in trouble, but she enjoyed the moment with her sister. She laughed until she couldn't breathe and began to get dizzy. She twisted in her sisters grip and bit down on the older girl's shoulder which elicited a gleeful yelp.

Nanny heard their antics at this point and called sharply that both girls had best present themselves inside this minute or there would be severe trouble and Elphaba would be in the middle of it. With a final swing, Nessa was deposited in her chair. The green girl, composure returning to her features, knelt to fix the younger one's skirt.

"I like my scar," Nessa said, for indeed the clumsy healing had left the tell-tale, raised and pale skin, "I look more like you now."

Elphaba froze. Nessa didn't know the scars on her own skin were from the times she'd bitten herself, and she refused to spoil the last ten minutes. She simply smiled, if a little sadly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are beautiful, Nessa, you shouldn't wish to look like me." With that she wheeled Nessa back to Nanny. As she stepped inside the house she felt her teeth become a razors edge inside her mouth. But she would cherish the moments she had been fixed.

**_A/N: I've written myself into a bit of a hole here with her teeth being less sharp, so I'm not strictly sure what I'll do about that. I also have some more ideas, but they're more connected to bones as oppose to teeth, so we shall see what happens. Remember, I like to know I'm Popular, so reviews are much appreciated._**


	4. 4 Justice

**_A/N: Aren't you lucky, I'm never this quick uploading things. NEVER. Probably means there'll be a helluva gap somewhere. I'll let you know either here or on my profile if that happens though. Anyway, rather than defying gravity, I'm defying the laws of time, which is wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey anyway and jumping ahead a few years. And we have a new character!_**

**_Continued thanks to Elphieispopular and Doglover645 for your reviews. I love getting them._**

**Teeth 4: Justice**

"You're weird Miss Elphaba." The munchkin Boq stated.

"And you're impolite. Everyone always tells me off, but you're much worse than I." The affronted girl responded. At 10 years old the girl already had a reputation for being a sarcastic and rude know it all but when she was with Boq, the closest thing she had to a friend, it seemed unjust. He could be cruel with his words and, though she was an oddity nasty was something she would never be.

"Well at least I look like a human, not a vegetable." He spat back.

"Barely, only part of a human maybe. And you've got no heart." She didn't like getting into fights, particularly not with one of the few people who would talk to her more than an order or an insult. However, Boq had been nasty, her response was justified. The munchkin bared his teeth at her, apparently forgetting her own legendary mouth. She smirked slightly, smelling victory as she revealed her own teeth. Boq pushed her and ran off.

Elphaba calmly sat down where she'd been reading before Boq interrupted her. It was a book on the history of Oz; one of the few not expressing horrendible prejudice against Animals. Logically, the Wizard had to know about the atrocities but Elphaba held him on a pedestal and refused to believe his Ozness would know about it and allow it to continue. Then again, she had plenty of experience with people allowing crimes on large or small scales to keep being perpetuated. Afterall, how many times had Nanny stood by when one or both of her parents struck the green girl? But the Wizard was not a small minded Munchkinlander or an ignorant Gillikinese.

Perhaps he didn't quite understand what was going on, he was from another world afterall. Elphaba had been too small to remember when he'd flown through the skies of Oz in his magnificent air balloon, but it was a legend she'd heard often. It also allowed her to forgive him for his apparent complicity in the issue. He was still fairly new to the position of power he'd attained, 5 years at most, he would get around to it eventually. Elphaba dreamed she would be the one to make him aware and he would graciously reward her by degreenifying her skin.

As she thought she subconsciously chewed her bottom lip. It was a fervent action to reflect the eager nature of her mind. With every new connection made between thoughts she would inadvertently bite down harder on her lip, occasionally drawing blood that stained her lips a colour of mixed red and dark green. Her teeth almost seemed sharper when she was engrossed in her thoughts. Intellectual pursuits, she'd realized a few years ago, were really the only stands she had in the world. It seemed only natural her teeth would be keener when her mind was engaged in a similar manner. Her interests had also been honed to two fine points, much like her canines. Politics she had picked up from the debates at the dinner table when the Wizard had deposed the Ozma line. Her need to protect those with limited rights was one of the few things she shared with Frex. He tried to save the souls of Munchkins and Quadlings, she turned her defensive nature to the Animals. They were the only ones lower on the veritable food chain than her, and sinking ever farther.

It didn't seem right to her. Her childhood had developed within her a deep-seated sense of justice. It was warped when it came to appearance, not that she knew that yet, but it seemed simple enough that people's behaviour should heavily influence the way they were treated in return. For example, Boq had been downright mean to her earlier so she was justifiably able to respond in kind. In the case of the Animals it was based on goodness. Many of them pursued intellectual careers, the book she was reading was written by a Owl, and should be respected as such. In reality, they were being stripped of all their rights and Oz was becoming segregated. It was as if the humans were separating themselves out of fear.

Elphaba bit down quite hard at that thought and became aware of it, but only for a moment before she pursued the original line of thought. It made sense and in a twisted sort of a way she could even justify the human side of things. People were scared they were going to lose their positions to the Animals. In terms she understood, Elphaba reasoned that she preferred the books written by Animals than the ones by people. Or even physical ability. A Bird could travel faster and relay a message better than a human by foot or even on a horse. People could lose their jobs to Animals. It made sense but, the now excited girl maintained, it didn't justify the outrageous abuse that was being perpetuated against them.

If it was about fear and justice, then the problem could be easily fixed. All the travellers that came through were heading to the Emerald City to speak to the Wizard who was known to be just. Surely, once he realized the injustices occurring it would all be fixed.

"Elphaba you horrid little thing, inside. Now!" Frex, who was home for once, called. The girl grimaced but knew it would be unwise to obey.

"Yes, Papa?" Standing in the kitchen she looked over at Boq. The Munchkin had a bite mark on his arm, red puffy eyes and an evil grin that only Elphaba could see. Frex advanced on her using the advantage of his height while he still had it to intimidate her.

"You bit him!" He accused. "Perhaps Melena, the Unnamed God rest her soul, was right to want to drown you. You're nothing but a demon sent to try my faith. Apologize you ungrateful thing. You should be thankful he tolerates your awful presence at all." Frex grabbed her, hard, and flung her toward the Munchkin. Boq, who had been unaware of this violence, seemed repentant.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Elphaba hissed at him. It was not a total lie, the boy had probably hurt himself quite badly in an effort to get her in trouble, and she did actually like him most of the time. However, the situation was wholly unjust and she would most likely be in a lot more pain later. Frex grabbed her hair and back-handed her hard enough to send her out of the room.

Yes, there was a desperate lack of justice in her world.

**_A/N: I think I've solved my problem of teeth. Also, when she gets to Shiz I will upload a new story that will be similar to this but focusing on her bones. This episode was a little different in that it addressed justice, politics, rights and her intellect. The others have had a sole focus; her parents, her appearance and her relationship to her sister, respectively. This also gave me a lot more material, the next one will be on her dreams, I think. Anyway, please leave a review :) _****_  
><span>_**


	5. 5 Dreams

**_A/N: Thank you to my ever faithful reviewers Elphieispopular and Doglover645. And thanks to my new reviewer LillyFae for your exceptionally kind words._**

**_Note: A clock-tick is a minute in this story._**

**Teeth 5: Dreams**

The yellow brick road slithered its way over the Ozian countryside. In years past it looked like a shimmering river of gold through emerald plains. That lustre had long since faded but still it remained as it had always, the path of those with hopes and dreams. Or, more thinking more pragmatically, those who were in the pits of utter desperation and went in search of the last resort. Elphaba could see part of it from her position up a tree and she was young enough yet that she could still give herself over to the legend of a blissful future of harmony at its end.

She had a rare day to herself. Frex and Nanny had taken Nessa into a nearby town for a market, leaving Elphaba alone at their house. This one was closer to civilization than many of the others she'd lived in. Undoubtedly situated in the poorer parts of Munchkinland, but she could see the road. Not from the house itself, this tree was 45 clock-ticks from the little place, but it was close enough.

Despite the drought this tree was resiliently clinging on to some green foliage that concealed the green girl in its branches from any random travellers who might have happened to look up. No longer peering desperately in the hopes of catching sight of someone who seemed to share the same dreams as she did, Elphaba settled back more comfortably on the branch with her back up against the trunk. She leant her head back and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. It was a rare moment the girl could foster her own plans, even though she knew it unlikely for them to eventuate, and she relished them.

At 13 years old her dreams were considered incongruous for her age, status and appearance. To be fair, the girl reasoned, she was generally incongruous as it was. By that logic, what did it matter if her dreams surpassed that of, well, all the Munchkinlanders combined? Or if her teeth were, despite becoming duller as she'd grown, the sharpest in the region, even compared with the animals? She'd never really played by the rules of anyone else's games, but when she was older she would make the rules.

A small smile spread across her face at this hopeful thought and as per usual, her bottom lip found its way between her teeth. It was essentially the same movement as happened when she was deep in thought and or trying to learn something new about the world around her, the world beyond her. But this was softer and belied a vulnerability deeper within her she normally couldn't afford to reveal. Hence why she was alone in a tree 45 clock-ticks from her abode and another 20 or so West until she actually reached the road, the nearest symbol of civilization, the town being 30 clock-ticks east of her house and she'd never like going east. The movement was less of a bite and more of a gentle roll. A sensation to keep the body awake rather than a sharp punctuation of an elusive thought finally grasped and now to be committed to memory. She always seemed to apply more pressure the more caught up she was in her imaginings. At that point, she could barely feel it.

One day she would walk the yellow brick road all the way to the Emerald City. The first time she went, perhaps it would just be one short day, eventually she'd call it home. This would be after she graduated Shiz University with the highest honours in politics, of course. She could do a thesis on Animals and that would get her invited to see the Wizard himself. He'd be enlightened by her intellect and vision rather than blinded by her skin as all those currently around her seemed to be. He could raise her high until they walked hand in hand and then her skin wouldn't matter, her father would not have his cruel power over her and Nessa too would see her as a person as opposed to a mere caretaker. Maybe, just maybe, if she proved her worth the Wizard might grant her heart's desire. He would de-greenify her.

This was essentially the crux of the matter; her heart's deepest desire. She equated the removal of her unusual skin tint with the solution to all her problems. It would be normality and with it, blissful peace. Desperate hope clenched her heart painfully. Touch and affection. Someone could hold her, pick her up when she fell. A small connection that was something beyond necessity and stayed past mere obligation. There would be no recoil as if she was some deadly disease. Maybe someone could love her if she were beautiful. After all, that was what guaranteed love. Nessa was beautiful and she was loved by Frex, Nanny and all the Munchkinlanders they came in contact with. Elphaba herself loved her sister dearly. She, for all her hard and atrocious exterior, dreamed only of love, which could only come from pale skin.

A sudden tenderness in her lips dragged Elphaba from the depths of her reverie, though not completely. With her eyes still closed she gently touch a finger-tip to her bottom lip and imagined it was someone who cared for her checking to make sure she hadn't injured herself too severely. It was bruised and slightly swollen, the result of rolling her teeth over it for however long had passed. She remained motionless as she was for an extended moment trying to leech the last drop of pleasant feeling of her imaginings that someone was looking out for her. Even her subconscious took on a different voice, telling her to pick up a certain plant on her way home and chew it so the swelling would go down. Frex would suspect the worst if she came home with a swollen lip and either call her something horrible or mock her, possibly with an accusation she'd poisoned some poor Munchkin boy.

The thought of her father was enough to thoroughly destroy her wander through her dreams. She even pulled her lips back from her teeth, baring them as if to growl, though she softened a moment later. The man couldn't be completely horrible and incapable of love, he did love Nessa after all. It was her fault. Her and her green skin. Honestly, she couldn't blame him for hating the sight of her when she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror either. At least she was useful for now, and that was better than nothing. Wasn't it?

She jumped to the ground with a thud that felt like crashing back into reality, though she inwardly sneered at the use of the cliché. It didn't bother her too much she supposed. There were things she could do to escape. And ease the pain, she thought as she picked up the small flower that would make the inflammation in her lip go down. No matter how many times Frex saw fit to fling her around the kitchen he could not subdue her mind. It was this, and only this she needed to dream. Her dreams allowed her to survive, fueled her to rise above it and eventually would carry her away down the yellow brick road.

The healing nectar from the flower was gone and Elphaba flung it into the wind then turned and watched as it floated away West. A small smile graced her face, she'd always liked the West.


	6. 6 Water

**_A/N: I confess to have been avoiding this chapter because I really didn't want to have to deal with this issue, but it is an important part of her character, so I have bitten the veritable bullet. I apologize, the following is totally unplanned and unedited. Well the others were unedited, but I at least re-read them before I posted. I'll stop delaying now.  
>Thank you again to LillyFae and Elphieispopular for your continued review support, I appreciate it muchly.<br>I'm also apologizing for this particular chapter, it's dark and violent and wholly unpleasant._**

**Teeth 6: Water**

Elphaba dug her heels into the slippery bank, gritted her teeth and felt the fear stiffen her skinny form. No screaming, she instructed herself, certainly no crying. The mud was loose and without friction. She was perilously close to being veritably flung into the lake, a fate she desperately wanted to avoid. This was not being helped by Frex. The man had his 15-year-old daughter by her hair and was leaning his significantly heavier weight against it. A few more clock-ticks and the green girl would crash into the water. An event that would be to her significant detriment.

Her teeth sank deeper into her lip drawing blood and she closed her eyes hard, just as her feet slipped another few inches closer to the dangerous water. Inspiration hit her suddenly, though the execution would be difficult as she'd have to shift her weight forward. Slowly she leant forward while positioning her weight into her feet which, oh sweet Oz, were temporarily stopped by a rock buried in the shore of the lake.

Frex hit her with one hand when she bit him. He hit her hard. So hard the girl fell. That was her undoing. The diabolical man seemed pleased with the unfortunate event he had barbarically initiated. He didn't look back, not even once, not even when she screamed in the most horrifying pain he's ever heard. As far as he was concerned a problem had been solved and he was morally blameless. The monstrosity he was alleged to have sired had simply fell when he was playing a loving game with her. Unfortunately, Frex himself couldn't swim and so was unable to save her. He would garner sympathy wherever he went. One daughter tragically, he scoffed, disposed of, no, deceased and the other permanently disabled. The elder one's death was beautifully tragic to garner sympathy, and Nessa was tragically beautiful. He was pleased with his summarization of the situation.

Elphaba screamed. Her green face was contorted in unimaginable agony. The pain was so intense she was struggling to drag herself from the treacherous water. Her bottom lip was practically mangled from her attacks on it, so she switched to her upper lip as she continued her fight against what she was sure was soon to be death. Her one thought that retained any clarity through the haze of the torture she was undergoing was to curse her luck that the lake near their house was salt. The salt mines in Munchkinland had contaminated most of the water there and even the rain had a high sodium content. Salt burned her skin, a side-effect of the unusual green hue. Fresh water was fine. She vaguely recalled being bathed in it as a very young child in Quadling country.

10 clock-ticks later, Elphaba was still unsuccessful in freeing herself from the instrument of unfathomable pain. She was very quickly giving up. The pain was clouding her thought and stripping the salt was stripping the skin from her body. Where she had bitten herself was once again bleeding. This was it. The dizzying pain had sapped her strength nearly completely. With one final effort she let out the last scream she thought she would ever make. A clock-tick passed with no response. With a sigh she slackened all the muscles still holding her semi-upright above the surface of the water.

Boq had not really spoken to Elphaba since they were 10-years-old and he had done a marvellous job at being a right cad. Not that he knew the word back then. The girl had seen fit to teach it to him during one of the few times he had interacted with her since. The Munchkinlander had certainly never heard his aquaitance, former acquaintance, scream. She was far too stoic to reveal such emotion, such vulnerability. Certainly not in such a violent way. The girl hated conflict. Even so, he immediately recognized the blood-curdling scream that tore the sky in two as being hers. He ran towards the sound as fast as his legs could carry him, trying not to think of what horrible situation he would find her in.

The weakened young woman's chin had just dropped into the water when Boq came upon her. He surprised himself with his reflexes and strong stomach when he was able to keep moving while still examining the injuries she was in the process of sustaining. The lake was turning crimson s her skin blistered and peeled all over her body. He jumped into the water and was forced to take a moment to consider how to get the girl, who was significantly taller than he, out of the water. His first priority was to make sure she could breathe. As soon as he lifted her shoulders, thus removing her mouth from the lake, he realized that despite being taller, Elphaba was lighter than he. Keeping his grip under her shoulders he dragged the unconscious young woman from the lake and right up onto the grass away from the mud, lest she slide back in.

The immediate threat dealt with he paused, considering what to do next. He realized his mother might help. Elphaba's house was closer, but after what he'd seen when she was 10, there was no way he was going there.

15 clock-ticks later, Boq and his mother returned to the prone form of Elphaba with healing ointments and a plain black dress not saturated in the toxic salt water. It wasn't long before the poultices were covering her skin, and her mangled lips. They seemed to take effect rather quickly. One of the few positive attributes of her skin, Boq guessed. By the end of it, the girl was once again conscious. She thanked them profusely but knew she would have to return home.

Frex was exceedingly disappointed when Elphaba walked in the door. His solution? He threw her by her neck into her room and locked the door. Her response? To bite herself.

She could still taste the salt.

**_A/N: I'm sorry! But Boq is redeemed! So, salt-water effects her, fresh does not. I'm not even sure what to make of this chapter so, I'm just going to leave this here. Sidenote: Go check out LillyFae, she's awesome!_**


	7. 7 The Rose and the Pearl and

**_A/N: Once again I am thanking LillyFae and Doglover 645 for reviewing the most recent update. And again to LillyFae for reviewing my one-shot. Yes I am self-promoting. Just a warning guys, I am getting seriously close to holding a chapter or a one-shot to ransom for reviews. I can see how many people have read it versus 3 regular reviewers (who I dearly appreciate). I know I speak for other writers out there as well when I say, reviews REALLY do keep us going, even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like. On that note, this will finish at chapter 10, if it looks like enough interest to make it worth my while I will post the Shiz era sequel. Sorry for the rant._**

**Teeth 7: Rose and Pearl and…**

The three Thropp children, who were 15, 11 and 8, were sitting in a circle on the grass bathing in the warm Ozian sun. Even Nessa had been gently lifted from her chair and placed in the grass. It was long enough that despite having no feeling in her legs, she could feel it pricking her waist through the thin material of her summer dress. Shell was bouncing around his two older sisters not quite able to handle the anticipation of Frex coming home in the energizing sunlight. Nessa was reclined slightly, head lolling backwards and eyes closed. She looked as if she might be praying. Elphaba watched all this silently. As the clock-ticks passed her back had been getting straighter. Only she was not looking forward to Frex's return.

Unfortunately for her, it was not long after that thought had crossed her mind when Frex could be heard approaching their house. Elphaba jumped up first to secure Nessa in her chair and turned on Shell who was also upright.

"Clean yourself up a bit, would you?" She scolded stepping over and brushing him down. "Father will be furious with me if you're dirty. I'm meant to be looking after you."

"Awww Fabala, don't be so rough." The young boy pleaded and flashed her a pout. She softened, she always did, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Shell." She returned to Nessa's chair and stood motionless behind it, a hand resting gently on one handle. Shell thought she looked like a stone statue, and told her so, though she didn't react. She couldn't. It was second nature to her now. Stand still. Stay quiet. Cold, hard stone that no one would go near to chisel away at or meld into something beautiful.

"Ahhh," Frex exclaimed approaching the seemingly mismatched trio, "my dearest children, Nessarose and Shell. Elphaba."

Elphaba didn't bother to respond to the curt nod she was graced with, despite it being more than her usual acknowledgement. Which was non-existent. Frex was clearly in a good mood and Elphaba wondered if she shouldn't just leave so it stayed that way. It wasn't worth it, she'd only be in more trouble later for shirking her duties. Besides, she reasoned, with Nessa present he wouldn't do a great deal against her. Nessa provided Elphaba with some safety as much as the exchange usually worked the other way around. Neither sister was complaining over much, out loud at least, and Shell was young enough, and male to remain blissfully ignorant of the politics going on with the remainder of the Thropp family.

"We are fortunate to be blessed by the Unnamed God." Nessa's guess was phrased as a statement, but it seemed to be an accurate one. Frex spun on his favourite child with gusto, cupped her cheeks and enthusiastically kissed her hairline.

"Yes indeed my dearest daughter. So much so he deigned to see fit I extend that blessing to my children. I have gifts!" He pulled a small wooden box from his robes with a flourish.

Elphaba considered the movement with some amusement, which only grew the more she thought about it. The man who impoverished himself and his family, who restricted them from all displays of frivolity lest they be irrevocably cursed with an immoral tarnish on their souls, was prone to theatrics. Occasionally quite extravagant ones, which would remain to be proven with the gifts. This aspect of Frex also seemed to prove that he did indeed sire Elphaba. Her reasoning behind this was that, with her green skin, she was a walking theatre performance. Nessa almost constantly told her she was at any rate. Even Nanny had conceded the girl was prone to 'dramatic outbursts' and Frex himself had cursed her for it. Ironic that one of the things he despised virtually proved their familial connection. The green girl had to suppress a smirk.

Frex approached Shell first. He reached into the box and pulled out a packet of rose seeds. It was a thoughtful gift, Elphaba was forced to admit. The young boy had shown an affinity for flowers, it was the only thing that kept him out of trouble. Sort of. He had a penchant for climbing trees and through the spikiest of bushes. This left an ever-weary Nanny putting new stiches in yeterdays britches so he could go and ruin them again tomorrow. Elphaba supposed the choice of a rose was an attempt to bring some class and refinement to the boy before he became too wayward and out of control. She would have to explain that meaning to him later, but for now the boy was grinning from ear to ear and searching the garden for a place to plant them.

Nessa's gift was a string of pearls Frex claimed to have been given by a grateful convert. Elphaba suspected he'd demanded them from some unfortunate town as a thankful offering to the Unnamed God for sending himself to their hovel. They were elegant and absolutely stunning. On Nessa's alabaster skin they seemed shine more brightly and add poise to the thin neck and stiff shoulders that suggested a future of superiority. The necklace was a fitting gift for the girl who would be the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland eventually, courtesy of their mother's birth. The title was technically Elphaba's but no one, not even the girl herself, had ever considered her actually taking up the position.

"A gift befitting the future power over Munchkinland." Frex gushed.

"If it is the will of the Unnamed God." Nessa responded, yet again revealing her piousness which Frex so loved, and beamed to show it, and Elphaba thought of as exceedingly stupid, who had to supress a scoff. Without another word Frex slammed the box of gifts shut and stalked inside, not even sparing a glance for the rigid young woman. Nessa too seemed to forget her as she excitedly wheeled herself inside, presumably to show off her new accessory to Nanny who would surely gush.

Elphaba blinked slowly and let out a deep sigh. She walked a little way from the house, not wanting to hear anyone, or to be heard. It shouldn't hurt. After so many years she was used to it and there was certainly no expectation of it. If she was truly grateful she'd be thankful for the nod Frex had given her upon arrival. It was more than he usually deigned to bestow upon the eldest girl. Besides, she thought, there was nothing of the sophistication or beauty of the rose and pearl in her. Never had been, never would be.

"I wasn't born for the rose and pearl." She muttered to herself, inflecting it slightly so she almost sung. Immediately she feared being caught and whipped around quickly to check. With a sigh of relief she turned back to looking at the sky. When she spoke next, it was louder. There would be no trouble if anyone happened to hear her words, only agreement. Strangely, though she said them louder, these few words demonstrated what she was most ashamed of out of anything else. She would not get in trouble if they were heard, but it would hurt more than any punishment anyone could bestow on her. If someone heard and agreed it would serve as a reminder of the reality; she was unloved and the furthest thing from desirable for anyone with a brain.

"I was born for the artichoke."


	8. 8 Deliberate Actions

**_A/N: My 3 wonderful reviewers LillyFae, Elphieispopular and Doglover645 have been kind enough to continue their support for this, thankyou! Additionally thank you to Doglover645, heatqueen and J for being the most recent reviewers to YELLCH. J has also reviewed this, thank you! I am endeavouring to have this completed in the next week as I go away for a month and won't have internet. Plus side of that is I should have some of the sequel done for when I get back. And I realized I didn't link the last one to teeth, that's a bit of an oops. In my defence I wrote it just before I uploaded it at around 3am. I'll make it up here._**

**Teeth 8: Deliberate Actions**

The price of forfeiting a tight hold on something is exorbitant. No, there's no money involved. That doesn't mean the cost isn't there, on the body and on the mind. Then there's tax. That extra relinquishment of the self that put the salt in the water to burn Elphaba's skin. The smallest crack in the dam and all the water could seep out. Eventually there would be nothing left. Of course in the great water supplies of Oz, this takes time. An almost infinite amount. But Elphaba is slight. Years of abuse and neglect have worn her down to bones, green skin and those teeth pressed down firmly on her tongue to hold everything in its perfect place.

Everything was deliberate, controlled to the nth degree. Walk 2 paces behind Nessa and a pace to the left to get around in front of the wheelchair should Shell need help. When Frex was in the room breathe silently and at a slowed rate of 6 per minute lest he hear. That would give cause to accusations she was putting wicked curses on the family and really was a witch. Being a witch was justification enough to be drowned in the Thropp house. It was the ultimate denial of the Unnamed God, which was the highest sin. Finally, she must remain completely silent unless in prayer to the Unnamed God or responding to a direct question. Even then, the response must demonstrate the highest respect for the deity and the self-proclaimed prophet. The volume was not to be discernible from another room and the tone at its most reverent. Otherwise, it was recommended the girl bite her tongue or her lip as hard as she pleased. There were few things that gave Frex more pleasure than seeing the green girl in pain. It was also a requirement she demonstrate this at certain points for him. She obeyed all these rules and managed to keep herself from serious harm through her zealous attention to the details of her control.

Then she slipped. Her tongue had slithered from the sharpened barriers of her teeth. That was the first payment. The fine points with their razor sharpness slid along the length of her tongue and blood seeped into her mouth. Later she would feel the deep gashes and they would impede her ability to eat. Green skin would stretch tighter over bones hollow from malnutrition. The skin would tint a paler green at the pressure, or a darker olive as the blood rushed into the area sensing the flimsiness of the skin that seemed as if it would simply break as the pressure only mounted with time.

The next thing she gave to the debt collector was the headache that pounded upon realizing the fool she had been in losing that sweet, sacred, that safe composure. Pain would swell in the confines of her head and finally break crashing through her body. It would reach her teeth which clamp down on her already wounded tongue the way a metal trap nearly tears the foot from a bear. The rest of her body would fall victim to it and a shudder was unavoidable. A simple movement that sent her bones once again tearing at the fabric of her skin, clawing their way ever closer to the surface. She would control it eventually, relegate it back to the confines of her skull where it would be left to pound out a rebellious rhythm that further incapacitated her by denying her of her thoughts.

Frex would ensure she paid the final instalment. He had his own precise way of taking it. Slow movements. Well-rehearsed; the epitome of a deliberate action. He'd take a step over to her and draw himself to the limits of his spine. She was taller, but weakness hunched her so he loomed far above. His left hand would grip her shoulder and both of them would clamp further on their teeth at the pain. Him because her prominent bones were sharp. Her because everywhere was tender to his brutal ministrations. After he recomposed himself, shown by the thin line of his lips, his right hand would raise in a fist and come crashing down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The effect was always the same; she fell with her knees close to her chest, her head hunched over her knees and her thin arms attempting to encase herself and defend against further blows. Inevitably, it was futile, 15 more would come. 16 in total, one for each year she cursed him with her existence.

Then everything was back in its proper place. She would regain consciousness. Her tongue would retreat back into its cage. For a few weeks they would press down harder to enhance the lesson and ensure nothing more happened that was not utterly deliberate. Every muscle in her body would tense again and the pain in her bones would recede to a dull ache. It would take her 4 clock-ticks to return to her position, 1 for each stage. The first would be unfolding herself; dropping her arms to her sides and letting her legs free from their sharp angle. The second was to stand. She leant back against the wall and further tensed every muscle group from her feet to push herself up into a standing position. Thirdly, she returned her normal position with her siblings and the breathing rate the demonstrated her concession to Frex.

The last stage as always the most difficult. With her mouth remaining closed she relaxed all her jaw muscles and her tongue. She would flatten it out so just the tips squeeze into the gap between her upper and lower teeth. Frex would always watch the final thing she did to guarantee its completion and its perfection. Always, she did it slowly to emphasize the deliberate nature of her actions. She forced her jaw as far closed as it could around the edges of her tongue. This was done to ensure both pain and, that she had maximum control over anything that attempted to leave her lips. He would test her control, he would be satisfied and he would walk away.

Her heart would beat in time to his steps.

**_A/N: This was different to what I was expecting. I apologize if the details of what she is doing are tedious. It was a conscious choice to do that to reflect the control in her environment. Also, thank you so much to all the reviewers once again. My goal was to get to 15 by the end of the last chapter, and I have 18! But my ultimate goal is to get 30 for the entire thing, which is only two chapters away. Please! I won't deny you a chapter though because I'm going away in less than a week and it would be cruel to deny you. I'll stop rambling now, thank you sleep deprivation._**


	9. 9 Kalka

**_A/N: LillyFae is officially my favourite! First person on here to send me to bed _****_J_****_ Elphieispopular is also an awesome human being. J and Doglver645 have also been kind enough to regularly endure my insanity-on-a-page these last weeks, thank you! Welcome to Moreanswers 24 and thank you for helping me reach my goal of 30 reviews!_**

**_I'm sorry for the delays, I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do for this chapter. There's been a few dark ones so here's something a bit lighter._**

**Teeth 9: Kalka**

Elphaba was once again up her usual tree and chewing on her lip. This time however, was different. The green girl was stuck. A gale force wind had picked up a little while after she'd settled in the tree. Most people would have simply jumped down and ran home. As she'd discovered earlier when she let go of the trunk and was nearly blown out of the 15m tree, this was not an option. Her skinny form meant she was incredibly light. Apparently enough to be nearly blown from a tree. As the clock-ticks passed she'd grown more and more agitated. Unbeknownst to the poor girl her growing anxiety was causing the tree to shake even more; a fact she'd have noticed if she'd opened her eyes. She also might have noticed the drop of blood on her arm from biting down on her lip as hard as she was. As it was, her eyes remained clenched tightly shut and, her situation just got worse.

The thought she spared for Frex and his concern for her, was pointless. Nanny had put Nessa and Shell to bed. He'd managed to consider everything other than the whereabouts of his eldest daughter, though he was loath to call her that. Nanny had recalled there was normally a third child in the house and vaguely wondered where the trollop had got to. She hadn't gone much beyond that; the girl was nearly ready to attend University and had always been independent. She could take care of herself, even if it was storming.

If she could have been aware of this train of thought, Elphaba would have disagreed wholeheartedly. The situation was quickly becoming so dire she was actually considering screaming for help. It wasn't a particularly logical idea; in this storm there was no way she would be heard. But she was desperate. Not only was the wind worsening, but she was sure she'd felt a few spots of rain. Despite being fresh water, rain was still uncomfortable due to coming through the clouds of pollution that emanated from the mines. It didn't hurt, merely made her skin feel tight and it was a sensation she liked to avoid. The coolness of the water was soothing the cuts on her lips she had inadvertently made.

A moment later there was a veritable prick in her ears. She questioned her sanity for a moment. Then she heard it again. Someone was calling out to her. The next thought was to question the owner of the voices' sanity. No one in their right mind would be out in this storm, let alone calling out to her. Finally she opened her eyes and peered down.

At the base of the tree was an Animal staring up at her, a Money to be precise. He was huge with thick fur and large hands. Elphaba simply blinked at him in confusion. As far as she could recall she'd never seen a monkey in Munchkinland, let alone a Monkey. She also couldn't hear him, but could see his lips moving. Her lip returned to her teeth and her brow furrowed as she tried, and ultimately failed, to read his lips. The Monkey seemed to realize this, for his shoulders visibly dropped.

A moment later he was next to her in the tree. Up close, the Monkey was even taller and broader than she'd first realized. He leaned over her slightly which acted as a wind block and also ensured she could hear him. Sure enough when he spoke, his accent was foreign, though she couldn't place it.

"Good evening young lady. My name is Kalka. Are you in need of some assistance?"

"I'm Elphaba. Thank you so much, I am quite stuck." The sheer magnitude of the relief in Elphaba's voice made Kalka smile and he reached for her. The green girl nestled into his thick fur as the Monkey held her tight to him and climbed down out of the tree. On the ground he released the young woman, who nearly fell to the ground as a gust of wind blew directly into her back. Kalka simply draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Can't have you blowing away. I'll walk you home."

"Thank you!" She responded sincerely.

Aside from genuinely being concerned for the young woman who was about the age of his own daughter, he was thoroughly curious. As he'd approached the tree she'd been stranded in, he'd realized there was a shaking emanating directly from her and she'd looked petrified. Additionally, her skin had been quite warm to the touch despite the biting wind and, it had seemed to pulse. All of this had stopped the moment she'd set foot on the ground. Kalka decided to broach the subject with the girl on the walk, which she had informed him would be a long one.

"Elphaba, have you heard of any witches?"

"My father is a Unionist minister." She was unsure where the conversation was going.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I've heard of the Kumbrican Witches. In answer to your next question, most are charlatans."

"Most?" The Monkey prodded and Elphaba shot him a sideways glare.

"Fine. Yes, I do believe there is sorcery and it may be practiced by those born with a curse."

"Have you ever practiced?" Despite having seen it coming, Elphaba was taken aback at Kalka's forward question. Particularly after telling him of Frex's religion.

"Of course not!" She lowered her voice from the high, indignant pitch. "I do not have the curse."

"You have never made something happen when you were highly emotional?"

Elphaba fell immediately silent. The incident when she was 7 was burned into her memory. She'd noticed as well when upset things around her would shake and many times as she stared into the fire, it seemed to flicker towards her. None of this she mentioned of course. She didn't have to. Kalka had already taken her silence as a positive answer. A victorious smirk spread across after futile attempts to suppress it.

"It is not a curse dear girl. You can learn to control it. The magic can define you," he paused at an unusual place in the sentence for effect, "as one of the greatest people in Oz."

"Or the most terrifying." Both knew she was referring to the Wizard who, with his great power, had become the cruellest tyrant Oz had ever known. Kalka seemed to recognize that if she continued to make this comparison, he would not be able to convince her to change her mind. Though her concern spoke to her admirable morals. Nevertheless, he couldn't resist one final comment.

"But you soar higher." The pair once again lapsed into silence until they could see her house.

"Thank you for saving me." Elphaba said and hugged the Monkey. "Do you need shelter before you continue with your journey?"

"That's quite alright, dear. I had best continue. Mother Yackle sent me on this walk quite some time ago, she will be expecting me back. Stay strong, Elphaba, you can rise above the rest." With that he turned and sauntered away from the house.

Elphaba watched him go, chewing on her lip as she mentally masticated on the conversation. A rare smile graced her face. After a moment, it grew when she realized something of crucial importance he had not mentioned. With that thought to keep her going, she turned to face the wrath of Frex.

**_A/N: 10 points to whoever picks up what he didn't mention. I shall endeavour to have the final chapter up tomorrow. Once again, I apologize for the delay. Please Review!_**


	10. 10 Make Good

**_A/N: 10 points to Elphieispopular for picking up that Kalka didn't comment, or even seem to notice that she was green. He was interested in her sorcery and who she was as a person._**

**_Here we are then, the final chapter of my first fanfiction on here. This rounds out Elphaba's childhood, but do not worry, there is a sequel. Which won't be appearing for about a month as I am going away and will not have internet access for that time. Thank you messages will be in the final AN. Also, she is still 15 as she was in chapter 7._**

**Teeth 10: Make Good**

Every morning since her 5th birthday had been the exact same for Miss Elphaba Thropp the Third Descendant of the Eminent Thropp. Despite her title, at 15 she lived little better than a slave. She would rise before dawn to check the mail and start on the chores, which included having breakfast ready for her highly respected father who always woke the moment the first rays of sunlight filtered into the Munchkinland house. He would then leave the house on whatever mission he felt called towards and the girl would be left to tend her disabled sister and wayward brother. All the while the young woman, who had grown up quite ambitious, would resent her very existence. This in turn led her to approach her chores with a certain degree of violence.

For example, when the mail came in Elphaba had been known to quite literally throw the letters on the table. Once or twice, they had even knocked over something, waking her father or Nanny and earning her a clip around the ears. She was about to do the same thing on that morning, until something caught her eyes and made her thankful for her forced early rise.

The envelope was entirely nondescript, but the calligraphy that spelled out her name was exquisite. She ran a finger gently over the beautiful handwriting. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Even more so than the pearl necklace Frex had acquired for Nessa some months prior. This was language, writing and art all rolled in to one. And it was hers. A part of her thought she didn't deserve something so beautiful, indeed Frez would question it. With that thought she shoved it into the pocket of her dress and resumed her chores. She could read it later, when it was unlikely she would be discovered doing so.

Not long after she'd set the table for breakfast, Frex appeared in the doorway. The younger Thropp stiffened instinctively, a reaction neither of them were unused to. Both noticed however, it was a little more violent than usual. Elphaba chewed the inside of her lip, well aware if Frex saw her chewing the outside he would know straight away something was up. She couldn't help it, she was absolutely paranoid the letter in her pocket would rustle.

"Morning." Frex said casually and watched as the girl nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"Good morning, Father." She knew straight away he was looking to find out why she was agitated.

"Is it? Why would that be?"

"It is the best weather we've had in a few days." That much was true, he couldn't fault her on that. Aside from the one day of rain 6 weeks ago, it had been abominably hot. It was significantly cooler that morning, but without rain. Frex seemed to hesitate at that and Elphaba used the opportunity to escape further questioning by attending her siblings.

It was not until dinner time Elphaba had some time to herself. She was not permitted to eat with the rest of the family, she could have whatever had been left over as she cleaned up. Nessa and occasionally Shell often tried to leave her something, but it was not uncommon for her to go hungry several nights in a row. While they were inside eating, she was in her shed out the back trying to find the brightest spot, though her night vision was exceptional. Not wanting to damage the elegant script in any way, shape or form, the young woman took every care possible despite having to use her teeth to open the letter.

_To Miss Elphaba Thropp,  
>You have been invited to attend Crage Hall at Shiz University on the first day of the second month of the New Year. Additionally, a full scholarship has been granted to you on the proviso you maintain the required grade standard. The recommendation for your attendance at our esteemed university came from His Lordship, the Monkey, Kalka and from Mother Yackle. Your sister will also be eligible to attend when she is of age if you continue to attend. Attached, you will find your book list and recommended dress. You are expected to make your own way to the university. If you are not punctual, you will lose your place.<em>

_Do not disappoint, Miss Thropp._

_Signed_

_Madame Morrible_

_Headmistress of Crage Hall, Shiz University_

Elphaba was shocked and extremely pleased. Until she realized she would have to get permission from Frex before she could go. That might not be that difficult, she mused. Her attending university would not only get her out of his sight, but also bring acclaim to the family if she could make good. She bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from squealing with delight. To get to the university, she would have to travel down the yellow brick road.

That night after Elphaba had attended her duties with even more care than normal, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Frex, she tentatively approached him with the letter in her hand. Nanny watched curiously from the sidelines. It was rare father and daughter had a conversation, rarer still the younger initiated it.

"Dearest Father," Elphaba began hesitantly, "this arrived in the post this morning. I have just now read it." She handed him the letter then stood back and watched as he read it twice, three times. He kept his face impassive as he handed it to Nanny. Her eyebrows met her hairline, quite a feat with her impossibly large forehead.

"Who are these people? Kalka and Yackle?" Frex asked sharply. It wasn't a straight out 'no', but she knew not to get too excited as of yet.

"Kalka is a Monkey I met about 6 weeks ago. He assisted me when it was raining very heavily. He mentioned a mother Yackle, though I don't know who she is."

"I did see her come home with a Monkey on that rainy day a while back. And Yackle's known to everyone in the village." Nanny vouched for Elphaba and the girl glanced at her, gratitude clearly evident in her eyes. The old woman wasn't quite sure why she'd spoken in the girl's favour. Perhaps she still remembered the little abomination sitting by the fire while her parents contemplated killing the poor wench. Nanny wouldn't have stood for that, she was a lot of things, but not a child killer. And, though she'd rather die than admit it, the green girl had grown on her in a way. She couldn't say she quite liked her, but the girl's personality resembled that of her mother and there wasn't anything wrong with her behaviour, despite what Frex claimed. The gratitude in the girl's eyes, and eagerness in the way she chewed her lip was even, almost endearing. But she kept this to herself.

"I'm not sure it's polite to inflict you on anyone else." Frex stated.

"University might be good for her. She'd be with people her own age and older who could refine her a bit. Besides, if she was educated, there'd be less of her to inflict. Might soften her mouth a bit; teeth and tongue. She might make something good of herself"

"You support her?" Frex responded in shock

"It assures pretty little Nessa gets a spot in two years' time." Nanny was alluding to a simple fact everyone had been forced to acknowledge quite some time ago; while Nessa was gorgeous, Elphaba was certainly the one who had the brains. It was unlikely the younger Thropp girl would qualify for Shiz on her own.

"And it gets her out of our hair for a while." Frex said. Oh could it truly be, Elphaba thought, he's going to let me go! "Fine, you have my permission to attend. You had best start praying to the Unnamed God for your books and learn to sew for your dresses."

Elphaba couldn't keep the broad grin from spreading across her face. She curtsied to her father and hugged Nanny.

"I'll help you with your dresses." The older woman whispered and Elphaba ran from the room. Out in her shed she ran immediately to the small reserve of money she'd been saving from odd jobs and errands, even a few pity coins, since she was little. She did a quick calculation. She had well and truly enough money to buy her books and a carriage ticket to Shiz.

A few months later one of Elphaba's dreams finally came true. The sun was shining directly on to her, but a light breeze maintained a reasonable temperature. Her single brown suitcase that contained her clothes, school books and other supplied was on the ground and leant against her calf. Her boot-clad feet were planted in the most amazing place, on the yellow brick road. An incredible array of people and Animals walked the road. Those who walked toward the city had a hopeful gleam in their eye, while those who returned simply looked dejected.

Elphaba stepped into the carriage and settled down, staring out the window. She was well on her way to achieving her dreams and maybe even making her father proud. No longer was she going to accept the limits of her skin. Or the atrocities she saw around her. Shiz was just one step closer to meeting the Wizard and making Oz a better place.

It was time to make good.

**_A/N: Done! I would just like to once again thank those of you who have stuck with me from the start, you have truly been amazing and I can't thank you enough for your support. LillyFae, Elphieispopular, Doglover645, Moreanswers24 and J._**

**_LillyFae and Elphieispopular have their own Wicked fics which everyone should go and read and review because they are awesome and very well written._**

**_The sequel will be out in mid-late January_**

**_Reinforcing here that I do not own any recognizable content from the book or the musical. But I take full credit for the nicest character so far, Kalka._**

**_Once again, thank you for sticking out the ride! ~Ari xx_**


End file.
